


Å fy faen, de krøllene er enda finere i virkeligheten

by mazarin01



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Evak AU, Hot, M/M, Oneshot, POV First Person, POV Isak Valtersen, SKAM, evak freeform, fic promt
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazarin01/pseuds/mazarin01
Summary: Men jeg skal klare det, være den transen Eskild vil jeg skal være. Kle meg opp i kvinneklær. Dette er jo bare på film, for kunstens skyld og jeg går jo bare inn i en rolle som jeg går ut av igjen om fire timer eller der omkring.Det er bare et problem.Universets kjekkeste fyr, han som heter Even, er en moderne utgave av James Dean med en litt dirty tvist og som jeg har crushet på i flere måneder, er her. Skal se meg dresset opp som ei dame. Riktignok for en kortfilm, og det vet han og. Men likevel, det var ikke helt sånn jeg hadde sett for meg å imponere Even første gangen jeg traff han.ellerEven ber Isak ut på date.





	Å fy faen, de krøllene er enda finere i virkeligheten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alene/gifts), [pagnilagni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/gifts).



> Så... Pagnilagni starta en sånn gif-promt ting og jeg hev meg med, tenkte at dette skal bli gøy (og det ble det!). Fikk så en super og utfordrende gif av Alene. 
> 
> Jeg har jo aldri skrevet en story ut i fra en gif før, så jeg tenkte at gifen måtte ha en bærende rolle i fortellingen. Siden gif-en blant annet var en dame i kjole (se gif nedenfor) og jeg liker best å skrive om EVAK, så måtte jeg dresse Isak opp i dameklær. Halvveis uti historien skjønte jeg at det ikke var nødvendig at gif-en trengte ha en bærende rolle. Men da var jeg så godt i gang med sånn crazy fic, at jeg bestemte meg for å bare kjøre på... 
> 
> Så her er en rar liten one-shot (som enten trenger en oppfølger eller å bli glemt, haha)
> 
> For første gang har jeg skrevet fra 1. POV. Veldig gøy å eksperimentere med det. 
> 
> Som dere sikkert skjønner, jeg er _veldig_ spent på hva dere synes for med denne ficen er jeg helt utafor comfortsona mi. Men som ei veldig god venninne sier, livet starter der comfortsona slutter. 
> 
> Kudos og kommentarer er som sjokolade, alltid velkommen. 
> 
>  

 

Det var en dårlig ide å si ja til Eskild og kortfilmen hans. Skulle helt klart ha sagt nope, nix, nei. Kommer overhodet ikke på tale.

Men jeg hadde ikke noe valg, skyldte han en stor tjeneste siden han redda fulle meg fra å bli spist opp av kåte, sultne menn inne på London for fem år siden. Og nå var Eskild mer enn klar for å ta betalt for det helteoppdraget han utførte den natta og ukene som fulgte.

Eskild var overbevist om at jeg ville naile den rollen han ville gi meg. Så jeg sa ja uten å spørre noe videre om hvilken rolle det var. Stolte et sekund på at Eskild ikke vil finne på noe tull. Det var et dårlig valg av meg, for jeg vet jo han ikke har noen sperrer, kan finne på de villeste ting.

Så her står jeg da i et klasserom på Bjølsen skole der moren til Eskild jobber i dus rosa, kort blondetopp, et trangt skjørt som når meg til midt på lårene og alt for høye hæler. Ja og en mørk blond parykk. En sånn som klør skikkelig og får topplokket til å koke.

Jeg er ikke fordomsfull av meg, overhodet ikke. Om en gutt vil gå med kjole, nettingstrømper og høye hæler så er det bare flott. Folk får være som de selv vil, det har jeg alltid jeg ment. Bare ikke _jeg_ trenger å gå sånn. Det er liksom så langt i fra meg som mulig. Jeans, hettegenser og sneakers - der har du meg. Og caps da. Nesten alltid caps. Til Eskilds store fortvilelse. For da gjemmer jeg jo bort krøllene mine. Krøllene Eskild elsker og mener vil skaffe meg en kjæreste, men jeg selv ikke er så veldig fan av.

Men jeg skal klare det, være den transen Eskild vil jeg skal være. Kle meg opp i kvinneklær. Dette er jo bare på film, for kunstens skyld og jeg går jo bare inn i en rolle som jeg går ut av igjen om fire timer eller der omkring.

Det er bare et problem.

Universets kjekkeste fyr, han som heter Even, er en moderne utgave av James Dean med en litt dirty tvist og som jeg har crushet på i flere måneder, er her. Skal se meg dresset opp som ei dame. Riktignok for en kortfilm, og det vet han og. Men likevel, det var ikke helt sånn jeg hadde sett for meg å imponere Even første gangen jeg traff han.

Jeg aner ikke hvorfor han er her, han har jo sin egen kortfilm han skal lage, men han hadde spurt Eskild om han kunne komme å se på. Og Eskild sa ja så klart, det var jo snakk om Guden på filmstudiet, han som er som et vandrende filmleksikon og puster film virker det som. Han som sa på Insta en gang at _jeg tror egentlig livet er som en film og man liksom kan være regissør i sitt eget liv._  

Eskild er sikker han kan gi han noen hete tips for å forbedre kortfilmen han er på vei til å lage. Jeg er sikker han kommer til å ødelegge alle mine muligheter for å gjøre en god figur bare ved å være der.

Fuck my life.

 

.

 

Utrolig nok har Eskild kjeftet lite på meg, så jeg tar det som en liten seier og tegn på at jeg ikke har gjort meg helt bort. Det er egentlig ganske så rart, for bare tanken på at Even var der gjorde det seriøst vanskelig å konsentrere seg om replikker, væremåte og å se inn i det håndholdte kameraet. Tenk hvordan det da var når jeg så at Even stirret på meg? Da holdt hjernen på å kortslutte.

Jeg er sliten, sånn skikkelig sliten. Det tar på å være skuespiller for en ettermiddag. I hvert fall når man må konse for å ikke gjøre bort seg fordi crushet står i umiddelbar nærhet og ser på.

“Baby Gay, du har vært kjempeflink i dag.”

“Tusen takk Eskild.”

Eskild legger armene rundt meg, gir meg en lang og god klem. Så tar han et par skritt tilbake og måler meg opp og ned med øynene.

“Du ser bare helt smashing ut by the way. Må bare få sagt det igjen.”

“Eh- jo, takk.”

“Hadde det ikke vært for at du er lillebroren min, så hadde jeg bedt deg med ut ass.”

“Ærlig talt, det der mener du vel ikke?”

“Jo, sånn serr. Jeg hadde jo så klart bedt deg ta av deg parykken, for de krøllene dine er jo helt adorable.”

“Du ass.” Jeg rister på hodet og ler lett. Eskild ass. Han er fin da. Rar, men fin. “Jeg er ikke helt enig da, men de er bedre enn denne håpløse parykken i hvert fall. Er det greit at jeg går å skifter eller? Er litt lei av disse hælene.”

Jeg ser bedende på Eskild, håper inderlig han sier vi er ferdig. Har så lyst å vise meg for Even i noe annet enn i dette antrekket her. Bare sånn at det kanskje er et bittelite håp at han skal finne meg attraktiv.

“Så klart. Vi er ferdig for i dag. Mulig vi må filme litt i morgen også, men jeg gir deg beskjed om det senere. Nå skal jeg og Herman stikke og redigere dagens opptak.”

“Okei. Takk!”

“Og i kveld møte Lito, så ikke sitt opp og vent på meg.”

“Lito? Er det han greske ambassadesønnen?”

“Ja,” sier Eskild med stjerner i øynene og sukker fornøyd.

“Notert, jeg skal ikke vente oppe,” ler jeg og antar det kommer til å bli mye _love on top_ i kveld på han.  

“Men jeg regner med du kommer til å være opptatt i kveld sjøl,” sier Eskild og blunker til meg.

“Hæ? Hva mener du?”

Jeg skjønner ingenting, for jeg har faktisk ikke noen planer utenom å komme meg hjem, spise, se på Netflix og chille. Og da mener jeg faktisk å _chille_ , som i å ta det helt med ro og ikke løfte en finger mer enn jeg må.

“Hva mener du?”

Jeg gjentar spørsmålet, hever stemmen til og med, men Eskild har vendt det døve øret til, bare går med bestemte skritt bort fra meg. Hadde jeg ikke hatt så sykt høye hæler skulle jeg ha gått etter han, men jeg vil helst gå så lite så mulig i disse. Har ikke spesielt lyst på et brudd i ankelen nå som vinter og snø er i anmarsj, har hørt at krykker og snø ikke er en god kombinasjon.

Uansett så må jeg komme meg ut av disse klærne, for jeg er fortsatt ikke komfortabel med å gå rundt i blondetopp og skjørt. Kroppen skriker etter å få på seg hettegenseren igjen. Dessuten er det kaldt og jeg trenger noe kroppsnært til å varme meg. Noe som dekker hele kroppen, ikke bare små deler av den.

Idet jeg snur meg for å finne garderoben ser jeg Even komme mot meg. Jeg regner ikke at det er meg han skal snakke med, selv om han har stirret på meg store deler av dagen, men noen andre som sikkert står bak meg. Men Even går ikke forbi, stopper heller noen skritt foran meg med et smil.

“Hei.”

“Hei,” sier jeg nervøst. Blir brått bekymret for at han skal fortelle meg hvor dårlig jeg var i dag. Eller hvor teit jeg ser ut i crop topp og skjørt.

“Jeg har stått og sett på deg lenge nå og du er kjempeflink, går du på teaterhøyskolen?” spør Even.

“Eh- nei, går ikke på teaterskolen,” sier jeg og kjenner sommerfuglene i magen fordoble seg av komplimentet. WOW! Even liker det jeg har gjort i dag.  

“Så selvlært da, imponerende.”

Jeg vet ikke helt hva jeg skal si. Om jeg er så flink som han sier, så må det være all skuespillet jeg drev med da jeg var femten og langt inne i skapet som har æren for det. Og det er jo bare trist å tenke på. Men likevel, komplimentet treffer meg midt i hjertet og gjør meg helt mo i knærne bare fordi det kommer fra Even.

“Takk,” sier jeg, smiler og ser på han med et salig blikk.

“Du har ikke tenkt til å bli skuespiller vel?” spør Even.

“Nei, absolutt ikke,” sier jeg, har aldri tenkt tanken på å bli det.

“Så dette er bare en hobby da eller?”

“Nei,” sier jeg nok en gang og begynner så smått å le, lurer på hvor mange ganger jeg skal si nei til Even. Forhåpentligvis ikke så mange.  

“Så dette er bare en sånn engangsgreie?” Even hever øyenbrynene spørrende.   

“Jupp. Eskild trengte en fyr, jeg skyldte han en stor tjeneste og Eskild tenkte jeg ville passe perfekt til rollen, så da ble det sånn.”

“Eskild hadde rett da, du passer perfekt!” smiler Even.

“Takk,” mumler jeg og ser ned i gulvet, litt overveldet over komplimentet.

“Har du lyst å bli med meg ut? Ta en kaffe?”

Plutselig går det helt rundt for meg. Det er som hjernen har fått seg en smell og alt jeg ser er stjerner og uskarpe konturer av Even. Først gir han meg komplimenter og nå vil han drikke kaffe med meg.

“J-j-ja,” stotrer jeg frem.

“Fett!”  

Et stort smil, et sånn som går fra øre til øre, brer seg i ansiktet til Even og jeg skjønner ingenting. Hundre spørsmål surrer rundt i hodet og hungrer etter svar som en sverm bier på let etter nektar. Tenker han at dette er en date eller er det bare en fyr som er kaffetørst og vil ha selskap.

“Som- eh- i en date da tenker du?”

Even tilter hodet til venstre, smiler og ser på meg med latter i munnviken. “En date ja, om det er greit for deg?”

“Ja, ja, ja, herregud. Jeg elsker gutter.”

Jeg må lukke øynene et lite øyeblikk, fordøye det jeg nettopp sa. _Jeg elsker gutter._ Herregud for en teit ting å si. Han må tror jeg er helt rar og han vil jo ha rett i det. Jeg _er_ helt rar. Men faen da, det er jo ikke hver dag man blir bedt ut på date av universets kjekkeste fyr heller. Helt uforberedt også. Give me some slack liksom.

“Jeg og,” sier Even med latter i stemmen.

Plutselig slår det meg. Even har jo kjæreste, han er jo sammen med Sonja. Er han ikke? Han har ikke annonsert noe brudd, ikke på Instagram i hvert fall. Men det er kanskje ikke stedet man gjør det?

Febrilsk prøver jeg å tenke tilbake på bildene jeg har sett den siste måneden, har det vært noen bilder av Sonja der? Jeg tror ikke det, men blir usikker. Kanskje de ikke er sammen likevel? Eller?

“Hva med Sonja?”

Jeg angrer umiddelbart på at jeg spurte for Even skal jo ikke vite at jeg vet om kjæresten hans og hva hun heter. Vil ikke at han skal vite at jeg har stalket han på Instagram. Men jeg må nesten vite hva jeg har å forholde meg til. Vil ikke vikle meg inn i et sånt trekantdrama, selv ikke med universets kjekkeste fyr. Har ikke nerver til sånt.

“Drit i Sonja, vi er ikke sammen lenger.”

“Ikke?”

“Nei.” Even rister på hodet. “Forresten-” Det popper opp et par rynker i panna hans. “Kjenner du henne?”

“Eh- nei,” sier jeg, skjønner jeg snart kan få et forklaringsproblem. _Tre - to - en_

“Hvordan vet du om henne da?”

“Eh- nei, altså-” Jeg fomler, vet liksom ikke hva jeg skal si, om jeg skal dra en hvit løgn eller fortelle han sannheten. “Jeg bare- uhm- følger deg på insta,” sier jeg og kjenner kinnene mine brenne. “Har sett henne der.”

“Åh.” Even ser overrasket på meg, som han ikke kan forstå at jeg skulle finne det interessant å følge han. “Hvorfor det?”

Er ikke det åpenbart tenker jeg. “Fordi jeg liker deg.”

“Liker du meg?”

“Ja.” Jeg kikker ned i gulvet, blir brått flere hakk mer sjenert enn jeg nettopp var. Plutselig kjenner jeg en hånd på haka mi, den blir løftet opp og øynene våre møtes igjen. To blå øyne stirrer intenst på meg.

“Så fint da, for jeg liker deg og.”

“Hæ? Liker du meg?”

Jeg ser sikkert ut som et jævla spørsmålstegn, men er det så rart? Even sier han liker meg. Hvordan kan han det, han har jo ikke sett meg før i dag?

“Ja, jeg liker deg,” svarer han med det fineste, lille smilet, uten at det svarer på spørsmålet som surrer rundt i hodet. Har han stalket meg online og?

Vel, det betyr jo egentlig ikke så mye. At han faktisk liker meg er i grunn nok, trenger strengt tatt ikke vite hvordan det skjedde.

“Jeg bør kanskje skifte først,” sier jeg og ler litt lett.

“Ikke for min del,” sier Even og smiler til meg.

“Ikke? Mener du jeg skal gå sånn her?”

“Det er det samme for meg hva du har på deg. Du er like fin uansett.”

“Ååh.” Om jeg ikke rødmet i sta, så gjør jeg det garantert nå. Det føles som hele ansiktet står i brann. “Men- har du sett meg før?”

“Ja, jeg så deg første gang i kollektivet hos Eskild, den gangen han hadde sånn filmfest. Og så har jeg fulgt deg på Insta.

“Åh.”

Jeg husker den kvelden. Eskild skulle ha en haug med folk fra klassen over på filmfest og jeg bestemte meg for å rømme kollektivet og henge med Jonas og gutta hele kvelden.

“Så du meg da?”

“Ja, du sto i gangen og skulle dra.”

“Sikker på at det var meg? Jeg kan ikke huske å ha sett deg der.”

Even må ta feil, jeg kan ikke huske å ha sett han. Ville garantert ha merket om han var der, han er jo liksom ikke så vanskelig å få øye på. Er sikker på at jeg hadde snudd i gangen, kledd av meg og spurt Eskild om jeg kunne joine den festen.

“Ja, men jeg sto i stua og så deg derfra. Du var opptatt med å komme deg ut, så du la sikkert ikke merke til meg. Men jeg la _helt klart_ merke til deg.”

Ordene til Even får det til bruse inni meg. En haug med sommerfugler flakser rundt og lager kaos. Tanken på at han har sett meg for mange uker siden og nå ber meg ut på date, blir nesten for mye for meg.

Er _jeg_ grunnen til at han ville være her i dag? Kan grunnen _virkelig_ være _meg_?

Føkk! Jeg blir både varm, kåt og ør på en og samme gang. En kombinasjon som i teorien høres veldig digg ut, men akkurat nå er jeg ikke så sikker på om det stemmer.

Jeg går ut av rommet og mot garderoben der klærne mine er. Har fortsatt på meg de høye hælene. Det er ikke noen elegant gange som modellene på catwalken har, føler meg mer som bambi på isen.

Skritt høres like bak meg. Hadde jeg hatt nok balanse skulle jeg ha snudd meg for å se hvem det er, men jeg tør ikke, er redd for å tryne.

“Oslo Runway next?” hører jeg plutselig bak meg og det er ikke noen tvil hvem som følger etter meg. Den stemmen der er balsam for sjelen og jeg kunne plukket den ut blant hundre ulike stemmer. Lett.

“Ser det sånn ut?” spør jeg og fortsetter nedover gangen.

“Litt mer vrikking på hoftene og rumpa, så er du der,” sier han med latter i stemmen.

Jeg vet ikke hvor den plutselige selvtillitsboosten kommer fra, men jeg ønsker den velkommen som vårsola i april. Retter meg litt opp i ryggen, tenker at om han vil ha vrikking på rumpa, så skal han da få det. Akkurat nå er jeg glad han ikke kan seg ansiktet mitt, for det rødner og jeg må bite meg selv i leppa for å ikke begynne å le, er sikker på at jeg ser jævlig komisk ut.

“Sånn her?” Skjørtet ligger stramt over rumpa.

“Akkurat sånn der ja.”

Han mumler noe mer uten at jeg klarer å fange opp hva han sier, for hælene lager sånn irriterende klikkelyd hver gang de treffer gulvet. Men hjernen registrerer at stemmen hans plutselig ble litt lavere og mørkere og jeg begynner å lure om det er rumpa mi som har den effekten.

Et smil brer seg i ansiktet mitt og nok en gang er jeg glad han ikke kan se meg, for jeg vil ikke at han skal vite at jeg liker at han liker rumpa mi. Ikke ennå i hvert fall.  

Idet jeg kommer inn i garderoben, støtter jeg meg med en hånd inntil veggen og snur meg. Ser Even stå i døråpningen og nøler litt, usikker på om han kan komme inn. Så klart han kan komme inn, han kan komme så langt inn han bare vil, helt tett inntil meg om han har lyst. Også inni meg om han har foretrekker det.

“Det er bare å komme inn,” sier jeg så han ikke trenger å tvile mer.

“Okei,” smiler han og går inn. “Skal jeg lukke døra?”

“Samma for meg.”

Jeg setter meg med på en av benkene i garderoben og et tilfreds sukk forlater meg i det jeg tar av meg skoene.

“Fy fader det var digg.”

“Du går ikke med høye hæler hver dag?”

“Nei, gjør ikke det ass.”

Så tar jeg tak i den forbanna parykken og røsker den av meg, kaster den ned på gulvet. De uregjelige krøllene popper frem og hadde Eskild vært her nå, hadde han sagt jeg ser ut som et søtt lykketroll.

“Å fy faen, de krøllene er enda finere i virkeligheten,” utbryter Even.

“Hæ?”

“Du har sykt fine krøller og de er enda finere i virkeligheten enn på bilder liksom,” sier han og setter øynene i meg.

Jeg kan ikke si jeg er enig, så jeg finner frem capsen og setter den på hodet så nesten alle krøllene forsvinner.

“Må du?” spør han lavmælt.

“Hva da?”

“Ha på deg den capsen,” sier han.

Nå er det hans tur til å rødme og hele troppen til Cirque de Soleil har tatt oppstilling nede i magen min, klar for dagens forestilling. Om jeg ikke hadde visst bedre, så hadde jeg trodd at alt innholdet i magen min tok en kollbøtte og byttet plass. Det er første gang jeg ser Even rødme, store roser dekker kinnene hans og det må være noe av det herligste jeg har sett noen gang.

“Må jo strengt tatt ikke det.”

“Fint om du ikke bruker den akkurat nå.”

“Okei,” sier jeg nølende. “Fordi?”

“Jeg har et crush på de krøllene dine.”

Jeg har tenkt å le, for hvordan kan man ha et crush på disse uregjerlige krøllene som aldri samarbeider, er egosentriske og kun gjør det de selv føler for? Men Even reiser seg, går helt bort til meg, står så nærme at jeg fint kan se den perfekte eyelineren hans og konturene av piercingen han har i brystvorta under den stramme t-skjorta. Piercingen som jeg har drømt å kunne leke med mer enn en gang for å si det sånn. Mer sånn omtrent trettini eller deromkring. Han tar av meg capsen, dytter hår bort fra panna mi for deretter å la fingrene forsvinne inn i krøllene og det kommer kun et lite gisp ut av meg. Munnen åpner seg litt mer da fingrene kiler meg i nakken og så glir ned på skuldra mi og videre nedover armen.

“Jeg legger capsen i sekken min jeg.”

“Takk,” sier Even og smiler mens han tar to skritt bakover.  

Hvis Even skal stå så tett inntil meg og kose med håret mitt, da er jeg ikke bare villig til å legge capsen i sekken. Setter gjerne fyr på den sånn at jeg aldri får brukt den igjen også. For fy faen det der var digg.

Lukten av Even har satt seg i neseveggen min, kiler sånn deilig og får meg til å tenke på ting jeg sikkert ikke burde tenke på nå. Det begynner på s og slutter på ex. Jeg får så lyst til å strekke ut armen, ta tak i t-skjorta hans og dra han nærmere meg. Helst helt inntil meg slik at brystkassene våre møtes og jeg kan presse ansiktet mitt mot den lange halsen hans og plassere noen lette kyss rett på undersiden av kjevebeinet, før jeg fører munnen ned til den runde metallringen og lar den sirkle mellom tunge og tenner. 

Istedenfor går Even enda noen skritt til siden og setter seg på benken, men lar blikket hele tiden falle på meg. Jeg blir stående og merkelig nok føle meg litt naken uten han nære meg. Tanken skremmer meg litt, for hvordan kan Even allerede få meg til å tenke sånn?

“Har du bestemt deg for å gå sånn likevel?” spør han da han ser jeg blir stående helt stille uten å gjøre noe.

“Eh- nei,” sier jeg. “Jeg bare- uhm- nei, glem det. Jeg skal skifte.”

Jeg setter meg ned, tenker det er smart nå, er faktisk redd for at knærne mine skal svikte og sørge for at jeg synker sammen på gulvet. Tar først av meg skjørtet, lar det gli over hoftene og de brede lårene før det faller ned på gulvet og  jeg stapper det ned i sekken. Så tar jeg forsiktig tar av meg nettingstrømpebuksa som jeg lånte av Eva.

Den korte toppen glir oppover magen i det jeg løfter hendene sakte over hodet, lar store deler av hud være synlig. Jeg passer på å stå vendt mot Even og strammer magemusklene, får plutselig en trang til at han skal se. Lar hendene hvile litt mot hodet, skyter brystkassa fremover og strekker på meg. Hjerte pumper ut blod i et forrykende tempo, jobber så raskt at jeg en liten stund blir redd et kommer til å hoppe ut av meg på et vis. Jeg fikler med glidelåsen helt til det føles som alt blod i både armer og hender har har forsvunnet lenger ned i kroppen.

“Låsen har satt seg fast, kan du hjelpe meg?” spør jeg Even.

“Så klart.”

Jeg snur meg med ryggen til han slik at han skal komme til. Sekunder etterpå kjenner jeg fingertupper berøre huden helt nederst i nakken, det kiler sånn lett og jeg kan ikke annet enn å lukke øynene, smile for meg selv og fantasere om andre steder de fingertuppene kan berøre.

Men jeg må fort tenke på noe annet for ellers vil blodet for alvor ta veien lenger ned i kroppen, nærmere bestemt pikken min. Og jeg kan virkelig ikke få en boner nå, det ville vært skikkelig pinlig.

“Sånn,” sier han og drar glidelåsen forsiktig ned helt til toppen deler seg og ryggen min kommer til syne. Det er nemlig en sånn topp der glidelåsen går fra topp til bunn og deler den i to.

Plutselig kjenner jeg tre fingre som stryker meg varsomt nedover ryggraden. Huden nupper seg litt av berøringen og det går en iling gjennom meg. Jeg snur meg sakte rundt og ser intenst på Even mens jeg lar blondetoppen falle på gulvet.

“Hva var det der for noe?” spør jeg nervøst.

“Eh- nei- jeg bare-” mumler han, virker plutselig nervøs han og.

“Har du et crush på ryggraden min også?” spør jeg da jeg får hentet meg inn, er litt mer ovenpå nå.

“Kan vel hende? Er det en dum ting?” spør han meg og biter seg i leppa.

“Overhodet ikke,” smiler jeg.

Om jeg hadde vært litt mer vågal hadde jeg bedt oss droppe kaffen og heller bare foreslått å dra hjem til meg, er sikker på det kan bli _enda_ _hottere_ enn kaffen Even vil vi skal drikke. Men jeg er som sagt ikke så vågal.

Dessuten trenger jeg litt mer tid til mentalt å forberede meg på å kanskje få med meg Even hjem. For det er jo ikke hvem som helst heller da. Det er jo den hotteste fyren jeg vet om. Han som jeg ikke bare har drømt om å pule, men faktisk kunne sett for meg var kjæresten min.

Og det til tross for at jeg bare kjenner han fra Instagram og det Eskild har fortalt meg om han. Men han har delt så mye om seg selv, til og med fortalt at han har bipolar, at det har vært nok til å ta en kvalifisert beslutning.

Om jeg får han på kroken, kommer jeg til å søke om permanent oppholdstillatelse så fort det lar seg gjøre. Akkurat nå føles det som det er innen rekkevidde.

“Men jeg får vel kle på meg om det skal bli noe av den kaffen,” sier jeg.

“Ja, du bør vel det” sier han lavmælt.

Jeg er ikke sikker på om hjernen min spiller meg et puss, kanskje det bare er en ønsketenkning fra min side, men han høres nesten litt skuffet ut, akkurat som han _ikke vil_ at jeg skal kle på meg, men heller stå der i bare bokseren.

Og skal jeg være ærlig, og det er jo alltid en fordel, så vil jeg ikke kle på meg jeg heller. Vil heller kle av Even. Men det er nok best at jeg kler på meg, for det intense blikket til Even, de havblå øynene som måler meg opp og ned og til slutt lander på bulen mellom beina mine, gjør at bulen fort kan vokse seg stor.

Jeg trekker raskt på meg buksa, for jeg blir brått redd for at jeg ikke har så lang tid igjen før kroppen vil bedra meg, la pikken vokse og lage et fint telt der nede. Det føles godt å få på seg buksa, litt trygt liksom.

Jeg tar på meg t-skjorta i en rask bevegelse og drar genseren kjapt over hodet før jeg setter meg ned på benken igjen og tar på sokker og sko. Nå som jeg kler _på meg,_ trenger jeg ikke hale ut tida. Nå vil jeg jo egentlig bare få drukket den kaffen så raskt som mulig slik at jeg kanskje kan kle av meg igjen og komme i gang med _det andre_ jeg mye heller vil vi skal gjøre.

Det som fortsatt starter på S og slutter på EX.

“Sånn, da er jeg klar for kaffe,” smiler jeg. “Og noe attåt.”

“Ja?” Han ser forventningsfullt bort på meg. “Hva skulle det være da?” spør han i det han reiser seg og går mot meg, stiller seg rett fremfor meg og ser på meg med litt åpen munn.

“Noe hot.”

Ordene bare glir ut av meg, var egentlig bare en tanke opp i hodet mitt. Og det som skjer nå, hadde jeg ikke trodd ville skje. Men det er som det skjer et snøras inni meg, det ene ordet tar med seg det andre og sånn holder det på helt til fjellsida er fri for snø og ligger i en haug nede ved foten av fjellet.

“Noe hot,” gjentar Even. “Tror du de har det på Kaffebrenneriet da?”

“Tviler på det,” sier jeg og kjenne hele kroppen ta fyr.

“Så hva er det du _egentlig_ sier?” spør han og væter leppene sine.

“At jeg ikke tror vi får det jeg _egentlig_ vil ha på Kaffebrenneriet,” svarer jeg.

“Hvor skal vi gå da?”

“Hjem til meg, kanskje?”

“Ja?”

“Har kaffe hjemme. Moccamaster, ubleket filter, Friele filtermalt og måleskje.” Jeg trekker pusten og blåser sakte ut igjen. “Og kondomer og glidemiddel.”

Kinnene farges røde idet de siste ordene nesten lydløst forlater munnen min. Men Even hører hva jeg sier og ser på meg som om han har vunnet førtiåtte millioner i Vikinglotto. Klarer ikke helt å skjønne det, har alltid sett på meg selv som mer en sånn _fem rette_ fyr, et hakk høyere opp en trøstepremien.

Det er jo ikke han som har vunnet de millionene, det er det jeg som har. Om James Dean har blitt reinkarnert, så vet jeg hvor han har havna hen. Inne i kroppen til Even. Gitt liv til armer, bein, munn, øyne og det utrolige håret hans.

“Det er chill,” hvisker Even.  

“Det er chill,” hvisker jeg tilbake.

Plutselig begynner vi begge å le. Latteren bølger seg frem fra et sted i magen og fyller hele rommet. For begge vet at kuk opp i ræva ikke er spesielt chill. Det er spente lårmuskler, sammentrekninger i magen og buet rygg.

Jævlig digg, men ikke spesielt chill.  

“Skal vi gå da,” spør Even

“Ja, la oss gå,” svarer jeg.

“Til deg,” smiler Even.

“Til meg,” smiler jeg.


End file.
